1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera on which a recording medium can be mounted, and which executes an initialization processing of the recording medium when a power of its camera body is turned on.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional digital camera, when a power of a camera body is turned on, performed is an initialization processing of a recording medium including a recognition processing of media information such as free space information of the recording medium or the like to allow writing data onto and reading out data from the recording medium mounted on the camera. After completion of the initialization processing, calculated is the number of images which can be thereafter recorded on the recording medium (hereinafter referred to as the number of photographable images) based on the free space information included in the media information obtained by the initialization processing, and the number of photographable images information indicating said number is displayed on a display. Thereafter, when the user presses a shutter button, performed is a series of photographing processings in which a predetermined image processing and thereafter a compression processing are performed on an image signal obtained from an image sensor formed by a CCD or the like, and then an image file is formed from a compressed image data thereby obtained and recorded on the recording media.
There has been proposed a digital camera which first obtains only memory card management information from a memory card when the power of the camera body is turned on, and then, when the shutter button is pressed, a processing of creating pickup image data is executed and thereafter the initialization processing of the memory card is executed (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-23540).
However, in a conventional digital camera, after the initialization processing of the recording medium is completed and the number of photographable images is calculated based on the medium information obtained by the initialization processing, the presence or absence of a pressing operation of the shutter button is determined. Therefore, the problem is the fact that, in the case where the recording medium which has a large recording capacity is mounted, it takes a long time for the initialization processing of the recording medium, and as a result, the user has to wait a long time for the camera body to become in a photographable state in which the series of photographing processings is performed in response to the pressing operation of the shutter button after the power of the camera body is turned on.